Christian's slave
by JustAPenNameForMe
Summary: After his affair with Elena ends, Christian buys himself a slave. This story follows how Christian's influence is a force in her life even if he –as he claims - has not heart nor soul. It is rated M – because it is 50 shades and Christian has to have his kinky fuckery.
1. Chapter 1: Christian's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

~0~

**Christian's slave**

"E!" a strong an authoritative voice resonates through the room.

The young woman immediately gets up from the floor and goes to her Master, eyes downcast, but attentive. While stroking himself, he has been watching a movie of one of their early training sessions. She did not have control then, she can hear her DVD-self screaming in pain.

"Present!"

Without even thinking, she bends in front of her Master, giving him easy access, he holds her by her hips and impales her until he finds release. Her DVD-self still screaming in pain, bleeding and begging.

"I have decided that your training is completed" _and I need to get out of some debt_

E just drops her gaze a little more, trying not to show her panic. _See, not even as a slave you are good enough, if this pleases Master you should be happy._

"Pack, for both of us, good clothes, tropical, for a week. We leave in an hour. Now go!"

While E packs, she is trying to control her emotions, she is about to be sold to a new Master. _You are selfish, you are only thinking about yourself, what about Master with no slave, you are not worthy of him. _

She picks slacks and shirts for Master, some swim shorts, boxers and essentials; dutifully, she also packs for herself, packing lingerie as well. _Because she needs to bring the highest price for Master_. A single tear falls, she takes a breath and wipes her tear away. She cannot let herself loose control, those days are over.

While the drive to the pier is short; Master sits across from her ignoring her; E shifts in her seat once and Master scolds at her. "With any luck I won't have to see your worthless face after this week, you are fidgeting, you cannot even control yourself after all the training!" E closes her eyes and tries to control her breath. "Once we are on aboard, you may speak – try not to embarrass yourself."

The car stops right in front of a medium size ship. Karl, the driver, gives her a sad look, and E just looks at his shoes. _Karl is a gentle lover, he helped Master train her in double penetration, and in the occasion Master traveled, Karl was in her bed taking over the training. Karl has been her only friend these past three years_.

Master pulls E by her leash carelessly; and she stumbles. "Worthless!" is all he says. She should have anticipated it, _after all this time and she is still worthless not even good as a slave_.

While they are checking in, the attendant looks directly at E and asks her to pick a 'code name.' E is embarrassed, and confused, this is the first time in tree years that she is faced with a choice. The attendant explains that submissives and slaves typically pick a color for a code name; Owners, Doms and Dommes just pick a name or nick name.

After a small pause, E simple answers "blue" _like her favorite color, like her eyes, like the ocean and sky_.

They are shown to a small room with a king size bed, surrounded by mirrors, with paddles, whips, belts, and all manner of sex toys still in packages. Their luggage is already set in the room and E starts to unpack Masters clothes and arranging them in the closet. Hers stay in the suitcase – _because her clothes are not worthy of sharing Master's closet_.

After all the people are settled in, the boat leaves the pier and heads to open waters. That afternoon Master takes her to the 'display' room and several men look and inspect her.

Some touch her breasts, one even stuck his fingers in her and sucked them. Master just stood there with a hungry face, expectantly. After an hour, the display ends, and E and her Master leave. He is disappointed; there were no takers. While she is walking behind her Master, E notices that the boat is anchored in the middle of the ocean and a few people are embarking. "Hummm, more buyers" Master says with glee, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

She notices one of the men embarking the boat is very young and very handsome. Unruly copper colored hair, even though she only sees his profile she knows he is very attractive and with well proportionate features, full pink lips, wearing casual dress pants and a cotton white shirt.

~0~

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Oh, Christian! Stop sulking, after Linc's incident we both need a break. Besides, we may even find ourselves someone to play with – won't that be great Darling"

"I need total anonymity"

"Of course, this is as anonymous as it gets. We did not even board at the pier. I am 'Diamond' – what's you code?"

"Pet"

"Oh Darling! You will always be my pet" a satisfied smile on her face, beaming with pride.

"Stop the crap Elena, it was the first thing I thought of" _crap, he commands million dollar deals and here he was still acting like her pet – her sub - shit_.

"Diamond!" she scowls.

"Diamond"

"They are ready for tonight's display – come lets see what they have to offer" she was already walking ahead of him, pulling him by his hand. Christian pulls his hand back and glares at her. "Fine, fine, have it your way. I for one will be having some fun. You can stay there and sulk all you want" and she walks away.

That is when he sees her, being lead by a leash; a petite brunette, with beautiful white skin, long wavy hair that cascades to her lower back; her eyes downcast, following her master to the display room.

Without a second thought, Christian follows them. "Pet – I knew you'll follow me!" Elena purred with a devious smile.

"I am window shopping, leave me"

"Of course, Darling!"

Christian walks toward the brunette, without even looking at any others. He walks around her, her eyes look at him – enthralling blue eyes – and he lowers his face to smell her hair – _it is divine, she smells of the sea and a hint of roses; and he feels a pull in his groin_.

E is mesmerized, out of all the men; this one was the youngest, the one she noticed earlier, and definitely the most handsome of the lot, impossibly so, like a male model to be looked at and desired. _Do not dream of it, you are not worthy of having him as your new Master!_ As if reading her mind, he walks away.

Christian walks directly to the director's office. "I want to make a deal, but it has to be 100% anonymous"

"Absolutely, cash is the best way. If you pay the full price, you do not even need to meet the current owner; but for negotiations you must meet him you see and -."

"Fine" Christian interrupts him

"What is the code of the person you are interested in? Don't you want to know the price first?"

"Blue"

"Oh, yes. She is available. After the transaction, she can be in your state room tonight if it pleases you…" typing into his computer.

"She and I will disembark tonight; I do not wish her current Master to even cross our paths again."

"Understandable"

Then the two men seal the business transaction, and Christian is given her health records, a description of how she was trained, and her name. Christian demands that all her possessions be moved to a new city, and that all and any pictures, DVD and the like be destroyed, packed and sent as well. There should be no trace that she ever belonged to that man.

"Hey Diamond! I will be leaving tonight"

"What? Listen we are just beginning; you'll find someone acceptable –"

"I already did"

"Really! Can I see her?"

"Not now, I just wanted to let you know, now you know"

"Slave, Sub?"

"None of your business"

"Very well, have a good trip back" and she kisses him goodbye while rubbing his shoulders and arms, in a very intimate manner.

Christian walks off to the waiting boat.

~0~

"What do you mean?"

"Full price" said the director "and at your house, her belongings are being packed along with any movies or any evidence she was ever in your care"

"You have no right; this is an invasion of my privacy! I have not even met this guy"

"You are selling her; why do you care?"

"I do not care about her! I do not want anyone in my house and my movies! They are training material!" _and I wanted to sell them for a nifty price_

E was listening, her eyes downcast, her heart pumping so fast, as if it will be jumping off her chest, _she was delusional if she ever thought he cared for her, ofcourse not you are a slave, she was never worthy of him, she was lucky to have had those three years with him_.

"It is done, you singed the appropriate documents before you boarded. There is no backing down now."

"Full price?" he had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Yes, Sir"

"Well, what are you waiting for, take her already" and with that, three years of her life were over – she almost felt faint.

She sat in the boat waiting for her new Master, her suitcase sitting next to her. When in came the young looking model, her breath hitched.

"Hi, I am Mr. Grey" and reaching towards her neck he removed her collar and gently rubbed her neck. "I do not like collars."

"B-b-blue" she did not understand, subs/slaves have colors for code, why was he using his? – H_e must have bought her for someone else; he must be a slave just like her._

"Nice meeting you Blue."

After boat, plane and car rides; they arrived to a penthouse in a four story building; it was a nice apartment, a very nice apartment actually, with a balcony and a modern kitchen, two bedrooms each with their own onsuite bathroom, a large living room with modern furniture.

"This is my apartment" he said and walks her towards the back; showing her one of the rooms saying "and this is your room"

"My room?, Sir" in a whiper of a voice. The room is stark white, white comforter, white walls, everything is white; like a canvas. Her eyes are darting from side to side, almost in a panic._ She was going to be shared, she expected it, but not so soon!_

"Yes, you can decorate it anyway you want – what is wrong?"

"I am here to please, Sir" _and do whatever is required of me, you must be pleased_

"Tell me what you are thinking. Now!" he demaned

"I sleep in the floor next to Master. The white room is for when I am to be shared. Sir."

"No, listen, I do not share." Christian rubs his hair and exhales "My rules are different. We'll talk about them later, once we are rested. Maybe take a nap. Alright?"

"Yes, Master" and she puts her head on the pillow, too tired of all the emotions she has been blocking, she easily falls to sleep.

~0~

_What have you done – you stupid impulsive bastard! You got yourself a damn slave, what are you going to do with her now! … but I could not bear anyone else having her! ... and that fucker had her with a leash… great business decision, Christian, saving leashed slaves!... no just the brown haired ones _Christian chuckled to himself and continued his internal monologue_ What should I do with her? – well – how about a fuck or two? Well, yes that goes without saying, but now I got a damn sex slave for a roommate!_

He has been reading her background check. Her name is 'Elisabeth Blake' from Miami, Florida; 25 years old, both parents died in an accident when she was 20, she dropped off Florida State at 21, 3.8 GPA, history mayor. She has not been heard of since; two college boyfriends, no siblings. She has been off the grid for four years – _and I have a very good idea why_.

He also has the health report from the agency, 5' 2'', 115 lbs, healthy, no diseases, tubes tied, and good dental health as well.

That is when he sees her, walking over to him, in just her panties, eyes downcast, shy as hell, perky breasts. She sits on the floor, right at his feet, facing away from him, legs slightly appart, straight back, eyes downcast - _she has been trained well_.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever pleases, Master"_ maybe I have to be broken in by the salve before meeting the new Master, wish someone just tells me what is expected of me._

"I want to fuck you, but first a few ground rules – ok"

Silence

"Answer me!"

"Yes, Sir" _I did not know should speak_

"When I ask a question, you answer me! Now, do not touch me, I do not like to be touch. That is very important. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir" _I understand, I can speak when you ask me a question, and slave is not worthy to touch master or his slave_

"I fuck, I fuck hard. Ok?"

"Yes, Sir" _I am used to that, made for pain and pleasure, to provide all manner of sexual gratification to Master_

"Is there something you do not like to do?"

"Sir?" her eyes downcast to the floor

"Look at me Ms. Blake!"

Startled to hear her given name, she breaks protocol, turns and looks at him with a questioning expression.

"I know your name, now answer my question; I do not like to have to repeat myself"

"Blue does what pleases Master" _I do as I am told_

"Do not correct me. I will call you Ms Blake since that is your name; you may call yourself Blue if that is what you want. This is the last time I will ask you, and I expect you to tell me the truth, what don't you like to do when you have sex?"

"Blue does not like anal fisting, Sir" _but why does it matter_

"Well, that wasn't that hard was it?"

"No, Sir" _I am confused_

"Anything else?"

"B-blood, Blue is scared of blood, Sir"

"Understandable, I dislike that myself"

"Anything more?

"No, Sir"

"You had your tubes tide, is that right?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Are you hungry?"

"Does Master need a meal prepared?"

"That is not what I asked you, Ms. Blake"

"No Sir. Blue is not hungry"

"Well, then, bend over the couch."

She did as told and he kissed her, and gently massaged her back, then down her legs. He suckled her breast, and licked her buttocks and her wet center. She relaxed, he was good, really good; and she got very very wet. Then, he spanked her, hard, and made her count. _No explanation as to why is needed, it is just for his pleasure and she is there to please him_

He stopped at 30 and he entered her, fast and hard; within minutes she was ready to come and she waited for him to tell her it was ok, but he did not, so she held it at bay. After about 20 minutes of a pounding pace, Grey releases himself into her. Her core is on fire, but she is a good slave, she will not come unless instructed to. _Master Grey is very good, so she will have to pull all her training, he is too handsome, too good, he is a sex god. She aspires to be good enough to please him._

"Why did you not cum?"

"I was waiting for permission, Sir"

"Alright, good to know." _I thought women needed to be told not to, this one needs to be told to…. hummm… interesting_

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Whatever Master thinks Blue needs to know will be enough"

"For fucks sake, just asked me a question will you!"

"Yes, Sir. Blue would like to know, if it pleases Master, Where are we? Which state and city?"

"Ah, yes. Seattle, Washington. Anything else?"

"No, thank you Master"

"Lets eat, come"

She prepared a good chicken diner, which she served him in the dinning room table, she prepared a plate for her and took it to her room – she was never allowed to eat with her Master.

"Why are you eating in your room?"

"Where will Master like for me to eat?"

"With me, in the dinning room."

She stood up and followed him – _I can eat with him?_

That night, she is awoken to a screams, Master Grey is screaming… So she slowly gets up and walks over towards the screams – _is someone hurting Master Grey? - the door to his bedroom is opened and he is just wrestling with his sheets – nightmares, Master Grey has nightmares, should worthless slave wake him? Comfort him? Is he ill?_

She slowly walks towards the sleeping man and puts a hand to his forehead. With a start Grey wakes up and yells at her, he is furious. "Do not touch me! Get away! Go. Now!"

The rest of the week follows easily, she stays in the apartment while he goes to work; she hardly sees him during the day. She cooks him breakfast, cleans the apartment, and bathrooms, does his laundry and follows the routine of enemas and cleansings as she has been trained to do, so she is prepared just in case master wants anal at any time.

Her belongings are delivered with all the DVDs broken into pieces; just evidence enough that they existed and have been destroyed.

During the week, Master Grey uses just about everything old Master had trained her with, such as vaginal fisting, hot wax, canes, whips, clamps, vibrators, plugs; he has tied her, gagged her and fucked her senseless. However, Master Grey never drew blood and never did anal fisting. Master Grey is a good Master.

She understands now, no to go to his room, not to touch him – never, even if he has a nightmare.

On the first weekend together, Master Grey tells her that he likes her to be waxed instead of her usual shaving. So they go to a salon called Esclava to be waxed; and Master Grey is to wait for her to be done – which surprised her. The waxing is painful, but nothing she cannot handle.

"So, Christian, I saw her. Cute, petite; I never took you for a brunette kind of guy."

"Elena"

"I thought you were more of the blonde bombshell type of man" she was smiling as she said it.

"Elena"

"Ok, how much did you pay for her?"

"Elena"

"Is she a slave or a sub?"

"Enough"

"You are not any fun. C'mon you can tell me"

"She is… adequate"

"What have you two done?"

"Whatever I want"

"… and?"

"She pleases me."

"Good, glad to hear it. See I told you, you would like that little excursion"

"Yes, but do not pull shit like that again, go it?"

"Alright. Want to hear what I got me out of that excursion?"

"No"

"Don't be jealous"

"I am not."

"I got a new sub, his name is Trevor"

"I bought the penthouse at Escala"

"You did?"

"Should be ready for me to move in on Wednesday"

"Sounds good, those are really nice"

"Indeed"

"What does mousy-brunette thinks?"

"I don't know"

"Is she moving in with you?"

"No, but I am putting in a playroom"

"Oh, nice. I cannot wait to get invited!"

"Elena"

At that time, the receptionist tells them that Ms. Blake is done; so Elena and Christian say their goodbyes and he walks down to the reception area where Ms. Blake is waiting for her Master.

Once back to the apartment Christian simply states, "I am moving, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir. Were are we going?"

"You misunderstand, Ms Blake, I am moving, you are to stay here in this apartment"_ I do not want a roommate, slave or otherwise._

"Master?"

"The apartment building is called Escala, it is just two blocks away. You are to come to me whenever I call for you. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, Sir. What shall I do when you do not require me?" _please tell me what to do, I do not know what to do_

"Answer the phone whenever I call you..." she still has a puzzled look, eyes slightly downcoast "...take cooking lessons, walks in the park, knitting …" eyes moving from one side to the other, she looks confused "...What the fuck do I care!" she closes her eyes, controlling her breath "… I opened a bank account for you; $10000 a month is put in for incidentals..." her eyes are now barely opened, head down, looking at at the floor " ?"

"As Master whishes" _I know I am not worthy of living with you Master_

"I am having a playroom put in, that is were you and I will have our scenes from now on. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

"Now on your knees, I am tired of fucking chit chat."

Deep, deep in, he went, all the way to the back of her throat. She was happy that she could please him, she could see it in his face _he enjoyed her, her mouth, all of her was his to do as he pleases_.

~0~

The movers came on Wednesday, while Master Grey was at work; they packed his clothes and no furniture. Ms Blake was sad, and very nervous, it has been a long time since she lived alone and had to make decisions such as when and what to eat, and what to do. She is very confused and sad.

That day Christian went to his new apartment in Escala; not second spared to Ms Balke, no call to check on her, or let her know he had arrived, nothing. Escala was big, and decorated just as he wanted. Even the playroom was ready, there for whenever he wanted it. It felt good to finally have a place that suited him like a glove. He liked the privacy of the garage, and he can have as many bays as he can afford which means as many as he wants. He also liked the state of the art private gym, there for the building tenants only. _Yes, he likes this place a lot; much better than any of the other places he ever lived in._

The rest of the week went by fast, in a blurred of business meetings and work. He did not required Ms Blake until Friday night. He called her, she answer the phone before the second ring.

"Come"

"Yes, Sir" and she arrived within 15 minutes.

"This is the playroom, when I call you, I want you to come in, go to the playroom and kneel, only on your panties, waiting for me – always ready for me"

"Yes, Sir"

"Good. There is a room at the end of the hall, you can decorate it anyway you like, you may rest there, until you are dismissed to go back to the other apartment"

"Yes Sir"

"Good, now kneel, no more speaking, you are here for my pleasure"

Ms Blake did as told. Christian put on classic music, braded her hair and inserted an anal plug. Then, he guided her to the cross at the end of the room and shackled both her wrists and ankles. For the next five hours, he used several crops on her nipples, and back. He sucked every inch of her body he desired, nipples, tights, her swollen labia, clit, ear lobes… anywhere and he was very good with his mouth. Then he went inside her, fast and thrusting hard, right before he was about to finish he told her she could come, and she did while he squirted inside her. Both sated and tired, he moved her to her room and ordered her to sleep. They played all through the weekend; she cleaned herself after every scene, cooked for him, and cleaned the playroom. He worked in his study, ate, and played with her. Everynight he had nightmares and a few times in the middle of the night she heard him play the piano. Monday morning, he told her to go back to her place, so she did.

~0~

So it became a routine; every Friday Ms Blake came and stayed the weekend; they played in the playroom; Monday morning she left. Their sessions were intense, but she did not mind, _that is what slaves are for, to please_.

One weekday, Ms Blake saw a commercial for Le Cordon Blue so she called and enrolled herself… to become a French Chef… Master Grey liked French food, and he mentioned once that she should learn to cook; therefore, she thought, she should. So, it also became a routine that during week, Ms Blake studied to become a French chef. She, however, never forgot to be a proper slave for Master Grey; she kept up her anal routine, just in case he required her that night, she kept up with waxing, vaginal exercises, and all the general physical cares a good slave does.

She enjoyed to be able to learn to cook. She was a shy student and her teachers encouraged her and said she had potential; she was embarrassed and pleased. Whatever she learned, and mastered, she prepared for Master Grey during her weekend visits. It was a comfortable routine.

When snow started, Grey bought her a car, a red Audi, so she did not have to walk to his place in the snow. He also gave her an extra month's allowance to go shopping for winter clothes. It was during one of those winter snowy nights that it happened. It was six months after she had come to be with her new Master. Master Grey had a grid put in to the playroom and was over exited to try it with her.

Up until that point, she has never seen him that thrilled _very happy to please Master Grey very eager indeed_.

Master Grey gagged her and hooded her, tied her in ropes and suspended her. _Just beautiful, a human work of art!_

When he flogs her behind, she sways away from him. So he hits her harder, she is again swayed away from him. Her ass cheeks are pink and his erection is almost painful; he looses himself, flog, sway, thrust, flog, sway, thrust... Once he is sweating heavily, his pulse is raising and his arm is tired of flogging, he traces the red marks on her skin with his fingers and smiles - _so beautiful_. He parts her cheeks and easily slides into her butt. She tenses a little bit.

"You damn well know I take your ass if I want! You may come Ms Blake" oh, _my cock is so swollen, and she feels soooo good_. Christian looses himself in the moment and finally comes.

His hand slowly strokes her back and he brings her down, caressing her shoulders, biceps and back. "I'm so proud of you, good girl"

However, when he takes the hood, he notices she has a tear streaked face – _unusual for her_.

She winces when he finally unties her, and when the gag is removed she breaths in pain.

"I hurt you!" his worried face is evident, his voice cracking.

"M-my a-arm… I think it is b-br-broken… Sir"

"Oh, shit! Sorry. I did not know." _Yes, Christian, that is all you are good for, hurting people. What do I do now?_

He carefully puts a strapless dress on her and takes her to an E.R. No need to get the new security detail involved. There she is taken care of, her arm is set on a cast; but he is suspected of abuse, however, she refuses to press charges saying that it was an accident. They suspect otherwise, but since she also refuses to be inspected anywhere else but her arm. They let her go.

_Good thing because she has bite marks on her breasts, welts in her lower back and buttocks, and semmen all over - his semmen_ - Christian is beyond grateful to her, and makes a mental note to find a doctor that can make house calls and that does not ask many questions – maybe one that is into BDSM as well, to avoid any misunderstandings.

The next day, when Christian goes to check on her, she is crying into her pillow. "Are you in pain?"

"No, Sir"

"Then why are you crying?"

Silence

"As your Dom, I want to make sure you are alright. Tell me, why are you crying so?"

"They won't refund me, I cannot cook like this"

"What are you talking about?"

So, she tells him about the $20000 she already paid to the culinary school, and they will not refund. That she was studying to be a French Chef and now with her money gone, she won't be able to afford another semester. He listens carefully, caressing her hair.

"So, is that what you want; to become a chef?" with amusement in his voice

"Yes, Sir. If it pleases Master, Sir. P-please do not laugh at me" _whotrless slave will be pushised, she needs to pull herself tgether!_

"I am not. I think, that is a problem I can help you with. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Then there is nothing for you to cry about, it is as good as taken care of. Alright?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Thanks for not making me out ... you know … to be abusing you…" she smiles groggily, and he leaves her in her room at Escala.

The next day, Master Grey informs her that $18000 has been returned, and that the $2000 registration fees will be applied for the next semester.

She thinks that the next six weeks are incredibly sweet. She stays with Master Grey at Escala, he helps her heal, and is very gentle. They still go into the playroom, but he does not suspend her. He just uses the whips and crops avoiding her arm. Then, he either takes her vaginally or anally and lets her come every time. She really really really likes her Master and does not understand how she is worthy of him.

Once her cast is removed; she goes back to her apartment. That is when it is very hard for her to come to terms that she will not be seeing Master Grey every day as she has been doing for the last six weeks.

On the weekend that she returns, after they have been playing for two days, Master Grey informs her that on Monday morning his friend Mr Pierre will be stopping by at Escala and that he expects her to listen and learn from Mr Pierre.

_This is very bad, Master Grey thinks I am deficient in something, my training was not deficient, it must be me. I must fix this, poor Master Grey, putting up with a worthless slave like me._

"Go ahead, I can tell you want to ask something. Ask."

"What shall I be learning, Sir?"

"It is a surprise, I just want you to be aware that he is coming and to make sure you are dressed properly. Do you understand?"

"What shall Blue wear? Typically Blue wears nothing, when she is shared. Will you be present while I learn form Mr Pierre?"

"What!?..." getting up and walking back and forth, Christian rubs his hair

"Master is upset?" _why is Master upset, I do not understand_

"Fuck yes! You are not a whore! C'mon Ms Blake, we have been over this. I. Do. Not. Share!... Got it?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Damn girl! Mr Pierre is a world renowned French chef. I have arranged for him to teach you for 3 hours every Monday for the next tree months until the next semester starts at you culinary school"

She is speechless; her brain is blank - _why Master Grey has done this I am but a worthless slave_.

"Now you ruined my surprise. But at least you will not be embarrassing either of us by dropping you panties for him! What the fuck is wrong with you? – no do not answer that!"

"Sir"

"Damn, I am horny again." He smirked "Ok, take your panties off, get up on the breakfast bar, legs open for me, stay there until I comeback" and he walks off to his study.

Mr Roggers, the new security detail, walks in and turns a shade of puce and mumbles an apology. Ms Blake just stays the way she was, not a care in her world. At that moment Christian walks back in and calls to Mr Roggers asking him what he needs.

"Sir, Ross called me saying that you are not returning her calls and she needs to get in touch with you, Sir"

"Very well, is that all?"

"Yes Sir"

"Alright"

"Thank you Sir. Madam" and he walks away.

"I think we made good old Mr Roggers uncomfortable… now where were we?"

Just by looking at her bald, glistering opening his cock twitches and Christian gives a small grunt. He guides himself into her "this is for my pleasure only. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir"

"A punishing fuck because you still did not believe me when I say I do not share"

"Yes, Sir"

Then fast and furious he goes into her and comes. He follows by a pounding anal, without telling her she is allowed to come. She is breathing hard, and bites the inside of her cheeks just to avoid giving into the intense pleasure she is receiving – _must not come, it is my punishment, must please Master._

"Good girl, you may go to your room, but remember, do not make yourself come. Now go, I got business calls to make"

~0~

For the next tree months, Mr Pierre teaches Ms Blake French techniques. He even mentions that she is a quick learner.

Christian has stayed in the apartment during the lessons. Pierre thinks that is because Mr. Grey mainly works from home; Ms. Blake thinks it is because Master Grey is worried she will drop her pants for Mr. Pierre. Christian stays because he is proud to see Ms. Blake flourish as a chef and is convinced that some day, probably soon, she will be just as renowned as Pierre himself.

At the end of the three months, Mr. Pierre says his goodbyes and that states that she should consider going to France to further her education. Christian is proud, almost as a father would be, or maybe a brother.

Christian and Ms Blake continue their routine; she goes to Escala every Friday, they play through the weened, she leaves on Monday morning.

At their ten moth anniversary, Master Grey explains to Ms Blake that he has deed her apartment to her and put $250000 into her account. That he does not expect for her to ever contact him again.

"Master Grey, how has Blue displeased you?" _please you are my world, my savior, I will be at your feet as long as you have me – and that is the problem, you will no longer have me._

"Ms Blake, I am not … I cannot explain it… you have done nothing wrong…" _I am just tired of you, you do not excite me anymore. I have done everyhting I ever wanted with you, and I have to end every sentence with a fucking question for you to say anything!_

"I want Master to be happy"

"I just fuck, I fuck hard… I have no heart, no soul… it is time for you to leave… go be a chef or something."

"Master Grey. Please, reconsider your lowly slave"

"Ms. Blake, it is time for you to leave. If it is true that you are my slave, you shall not look me up or try to get back to me ever again" _for fucks sake just get out my sight_

"I give you my word, I will not attempt to get back to you; but Sir I will always be your slave, Sir. Goodbye"

Christian just walks to his office, closes his door and never looks back. Ms Blake walks to the elevator and knows she will never be back to Escala; while she drives back to her apartment she decides that _she failed_ _as a slave, but should follow Master's last order, go and become a chef_.

~0~

Five years later, and Elisabeth Blake always remembers her Master Grey with fondness. She still considers him her Master. She sold the apartment, moved to France and learned French. She is now an up and coming French chef in the world arena; actually a force to be contended with. She has had a few lovers, but no one like her Master Grey. No body knows she ever was (is) a slave, and still considers herself bound to one Christian Grey. She kept her word and never attempted to contact her Master Grey again; but her heart breaks at the very memory of him. Last she heard, he was getting married, maybe just maybe Master Grey finally found his heart and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers to the whys and hows

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy, nor Christian Grey's character – I just play in the sandbox created by E. L. James!

~0~

**Answers to the whys and hows**

"Darling, tell me, what happened to mousy-brunette?"

"I told her to leave"

"Why?"

"Because I am a heartless bastard"

"Christian, stop being so hard on yourself!"

He takes another drink of his wine and says nothing. Elena just keeps admonishing him for the negative views of himself.

"She has no friends, parents are dead and I just told her to leave and never contact me again"

She just waits; she knows he will continue when he is ready; she eats because she knows he will notice.

"Truth be told, I got bored" another drink

"Bored?"

"Yes, I did everything, anything I wanted. She was just there"

"… and what is wrong with that?"

"I got bored"

"I see" and she knew she would not get any more than that. So she started talking about business.

~0~

"Yes, Miss, how can I help you?" the secretary asked

"I need someone to tell me what I need to do"

"Are you already a student here?"

"Yes, it is my second semester; but I do not know what I need to do"

"That is a common problem for people just starting out; here you need to talk to your counselor, call and make an appointment"

"Thank you" and the shy woman walked away.

…

"So, Miss Elisabeth Blake, it says in here you need a study plan"

"Yes, I need to know what to do to finish here"

"Well, do you know which discipline you want to follow?"

"French cuisine, Chef Pierre Blanc thinks I can do it"

"You know Chef Pierre Blanc? He thinks you got what it takes?"

"Yes"

"Here is what you do, work really hard and finish the fast track courses we offer. That should cover all the basics. Get Chef Blanc's recommendation and apply to an internship in France; with a little luck you may even get a scholarship"

"Oh, I got the tuition covered, and yes I may want to continue there"

"Well, that is even better" and for the next half an hour they came up with a written plan for graduation.

"Thank you very much"  
"You are very welcome dear. And please, remember me if we ever cross paths again, I like creme brulee"

"Yes M'am. Bye."

….

"So, how have you been?" Chef Pierre asked

"Well"

"Quiet as always, you need to get out of your shell Ms Blake"

"Yes, Sir"

"and polite as ever. So how is Mr. Grey?"

"He and I do not see each other anymore. I still care for him though"

"I see, and that is why you are running of to France?"

She immediately lowered her face, her eyes watery darting from side to side.

"I see" and he touched her shoulder "I ran to America to heal a broken heart; seems only fair that you run to France to heal yours"

He talked very gently and gave her pointers on what to do in France; what type of apartment to get; and yes, of course, he gave her a recommendation. That recommendation opened a completely new world for her.

"Thank you, Sir"

- the end – la fin - finito – el fin - die ende – slutten - fin.


End file.
